Soleil
by CrimsonPaperRain
Summary: She was a beautiful girl, like the sun. He was an evil man with plans that most would disagree with. The Akatsuki needed life, and she was the happy girl to take the job. Spoiler on who Tobi is. Tobi x OC one-shot.


Soliel

_And in the sky filled with black birds_

_you sparkle a bright gold_

_You are _

_Soliel_

.

.

.

"Due to our low number of members, I have found a new recruit. Zetsu is bringing her here right now. She is a bit different. I have listened to Kisame's suggestion of making the Akatsuki a brighter place and I think he is right. The Akatsuki has found it's source of the light that will help the Akatsuki become brighter. But keep in mind our goal is still at stake. The new recruit's name is...Soleil."

.

.

.

_"Look how beautiful she is."_

_"Too kind to be here."_

_"Leader-sama's worst idea."_

He couldn't stop staring. From her golden locks to her porcelain skin. Electric blue met coal black eyes. What surprised him the most was the warmest smile he ever recieved. She walked over to Pein receiving her cloak. She put the cloak over her clothes.

It didn't seem right on her.

Her outfit consisted of an orange strapless shirt with fishnet underneath that went to her elbows with a darker orange skirt. The skirt also had fishnets that went just above her knees.

With everyone staring at her, she became self conscious and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hairstyle was longer in the front shorter in the back. The back of her hair was choppy. **(Author Note: Think of Gumi's hair. I can't really describe it.)**

The leader also give her the ring with the kanji of Sun on it.

What a perfect fit.

The remaining Akatsuki members went off to their rooms. The only ones who were left were Itachi, Tobi, Kisame, Konan, Zetsu, and Pein. Deidara had died over a week ago.

Soleil walked over to Tobi who was the only one in the room and had her bright smile again. "Hi, your Tobi right?"

He nodded. It was strange to see the childish facade gone.

"I'm Soleil, though you already know that."

_Nobody could ever forget or not know a beautiful name like yours that fits your gleaming beauty and personality, _he thought.

He couldn't say anything. His heart was pounding. He could feel heat rising to his cheeks though she couldn't see through the mask.

"I...hope you like it here." he managed to say.

"If I'm helping people I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." she said to him. The angelic smile was still there.

"Why are you so nice? You didn't even have a choice to come here." he questioned her.

"I did have a choice. He could have killed me. But I wanted to go. If I can take people's darknesses away it makes me feel happy to see that are once again pure."

Tobi didn't say anything more.

.

.

.

"_Let me take away your darkness, Obito."_

Her words were ringing through his head. She, other than Zetsu, was the only one who knew who he was. He sighed. He loves her.

He admitted it.

He loves her.

Does she love him?

Maybe.

He stood up and walked over to the door and placed his hand on the knob. He gripped it tightly.

This was insanity.

She was just a pawn in his plan. Wasn't she?

He loved Rin. He always had. His drive was Rin, to make a world where she would live once again. But Soleil...he loved her more. He turned the knob, opening the door quietly since it was quite late at night.

He walked the familiar path to Soleil's room. It was at the end of the small corridor. He knocked lightly and heard a groggy, "Come in." It would be just like her to let somebody inside her room even if it was almost two a.m.

He opened the door revealing the beautiful girl rubbing her eyes. "T-Tobi what are you doing here?" she asked him. Soleil had stood up from her bed. She was wearing a blue t-shirt wih flower embroidery that was too big for her. Her orange shorts were barely visible. Her hair was only slightly tousled, as if it was too elegant to mess up as she fell asleep.

Tobi shut the door and walked over to her, taking his mask off. "Soliel I think I have fallen for you. Ever since I saw you, you've made my heart beat madly. I have to the urge to stay by your side forever."

She didn't say anything.

"Soleil I need you to take away my darkness so I can be with you. It's the only thing that blocks my love for you." after he said that he cupped her cheek with one hand and pressed his lips against hers gently.

Immediately she kissed him back, and pulled back for a moment. "I love you too Obito." She stepped back.

"The darkness is my life Soleil. I don't think I change, ever." he said quietly.

The girl shines like the sun; she stands still and holds out her hand, smiling as she speaks, "It's alright, I shall take on your darkness and change your form into a bird."

She pulls him into a tight embrace. Shuddering slightly as she can feel the dark energy fill her up. Dark marks covering her skin. She shuddered again, a lot heavier. The shaking not stopping and she let out an anguished cry.

"S-Soleil?! What's wrong?!"

_Using up the last of her strength and began to turn cold._

He shouted her name again, her skin as dark as night. She had been consumed by his darkness.

The evil in him had killed another person. He grabbed his mask from the floor where he had dropped it and placed it on his face once again, sensing the other's chakra signatures. But before he put the mask on, he kissed her temple and whispered.

"Soliel, my love, I will never forget you."

He stood up and placed her on her bed as the other members burst in.

.

.

.

**I think I'm better at one-shots than stories with multiple chapters XD**

**I promise I'll update Secret and A Sweet Substance this weekend.**

**And maybe another story will come :3 **

**Soleil is a Vocaloid song that I've been addicted to lately. I recommend the Len Append version best. Soleil is my OC so...yeah XD**


End file.
